


I love you

by vonhrym



Category: Promare
Genre: Comforting words, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, I’m sad so I wrote about GaloLio, M/M, Oneshot, Relationship Worry, slight angst, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonhrym/pseuds/vonhrym
Summary: Lio starts to worry about his role in Galo’s life, in which Galo soothes his worried thoughts.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this- it’s really sloppy. It’s being used as a vent,, whereas I’m feeling really sad at the moment so I put my own sadness and what I want to hear into a fanfiction. I wanted to put my emotions SOMEWHERE LMAO so that’s here. Apologizes if it’s not too good,, I am a sad bean

The apartment was silent. Lio was laying on the bed that Galo and he both shared, staring up at the ceiling. He had been thinking lately. About him and Galo. They’d been dating for so, so long... and he was happy, but- he couldn’t shake away a few nervous thoughts here and there. Those nervous thoughts would grow into worried thoughts. Worried thoughts became anxious thoughts.

Before he knew it, Lio found himself afraid to lose Galo.

Galo hadn’t done anything wrong. Galo was happy, spending time with his friends, working with them in the daytime and then spending time with Lio once the night fell. Lio sat at the edge of the bed. Why was he feeling like this? He knew that he meant the world to Galo, and that he loved him... and of course, he had no intention of controlling what Galo did. Asking for more would surely be selfish, and he was happy when Galo was happy with friends. So why did he feel so shitty? When was the last time Galo told Lio he loved him? That he was his favorite? Before he knew it, he felt warm tears fall to his bare knees. Suddenly, he heard the shower stop. Galo was coming back.

Lio suddenly threw himself on the bed, covering himself in the blankets. Galo whistled as he stepped out of the bathroom, collecting his clothes and putting them on from out of his drawers. Lio couldn’t stop himself from sniffling, so he hid his head beneath the covers. Galo must have noticed. The whistling stopped.

The crying boy heard soft footsteps approach on the rug on Lio’s side of the bed. A large hand was placed on his covered shoulder. “Lio... are you crying?” Galo softly asked, peeling the blankets from off of Lio’s head. The boy shook his head and wiped his eyes in a poor attempt to hide his crying and furrowed brows.

“N-no. Why would I be crying? There’s nothing to cry over.” 

Galo slipped his shirt over his body before going to his side of the bed and sitting next to Lio. “You can talk to me... what’s wrong?” His tone was soft, gentle... oh... Lio loves Galo’s voice. He almost forgot why he was so sad in the first place. With a sniffle, he sat up and looked down at the mattress.

“Do you think... we’re as close as we were before?”

“What do you mean?”

“I-I don’t know. I think I’m just being stupid... but I just... I feel like I’m missing you all the time even when you’re here with me. I feel like we’ve had less to talk about... and it makes me sad, Galo. I love you. I’ll always love you, but-“

Galo cut off Lio to pull him into his chest just as he started to cry again. He stroked his hair soothingly as the smaller wrapped his arms around Galo’s upper body, clutching the back of his shirt as he sobbed. “Lio... I had no idea you felt that way. I promise, I promise I love you. I love you so much... you’ll always be my favorite person to talk to and to hang out with. Work has been busy lately, maybe that’s why you feel you miss me, even when we’re together? But I promise, you’re the love of my life.”

“I’m not forgettable, am I?” 

Galo gasped, as if he was offended. “Of course not! You’ve changed my life so much. I feel so lucky to know you. To love you every day. Lio, please.... I love you. I love you, I love you...”

“I love you, Galo... I’m sorry, I-“

“Don’t apologize. Getting feelings like this and thoughts like this are all natural. I’m not upset with you. You know you can always come to me for anything, right?”

Lio sniffled and nodded his head, burying his face into Galo’s clothed chest. “Y-yeah...”

Galo held him closer. “Good. Lets get some sleep, okay? I love you, Lio.”

The two pulled away from each other, Galo wiping some leftover tears from his pretty boyfriend’s cheeks. Lio smiled softly at the gesture. They shifted around, with Galo spooning behind Lio. As he wrapped his arms around his waist, Galo whispered into Lio’s ear,

“You’re amazing, Lio. I look forward to waking up next to you every day, kissing your blushing face, holding you close to me... you’re amazing. I love you. I love talking to you, I love eating with you, I love laughing at nothing with you...”

He continued, up until Lio fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> They’re so out of character please forgive m e


End file.
